Vehicles including but not limited to recreational vehicles (“RVs”), tractor trailers, airplanes, boats, trains, and the like often incorporate refrigerators for the comfort and convenience of the occupants. Space available for refrigerators on such vehicles is limited and a significant design emphasis has been placed upon maximizing refrigerator storage volume.
Refrigerators, including those designed specifically for vehicles, conventionally incorporate bins for the storage of items. For example, such storage bins are commonly used to retain produce. Within the bin, produce and the like can be randomly placed and stacked such that the storage volume is not entirely limited by the square area of a support surface (e.g., shelf or cabinet bottom). Explaining further, the walls of the storage bin cooperate to effectively and efficiently retain produce and other goods within the refrigerator. Many known refrigerator storage bins are equipped with covers. Such conventional covers retain moisture within the bin to preserve freshness, otherwise protect the bin contents, and contribute to an organized appearance of an interior of the refrigerator.
Accordingly, it remains a need in the pertinent art to provide a refrigerator storage bin that overcomes the limitations associated with the prior known arrangements, including but not limited to those disadvantages discussed above.